Engine Roll Call
The Engine Rollcall is a song featured at the end of every episode since the eighth season. The lyrics have since been incorporated into the theme tune of the eleventh season. The lyrics were changed twice: Once for Calling All Engines! and once for The Great Discovery. There is also an alternate rock 'n' roll version. Lyrics (chorus:) They're two, they're four They're six, they're eight Shunting trucks and hauling freight Red and green and brown and blue They're the Really Useful crew All with different roles to play Round Tidmouth Sheds or far away Down the hills and round the bends Thomas and his friends Thomas, he's the cheeky one James is vain but lots of fun Percy pulls the mail on time Gordon thunders down the line Emily really knows her stuff Henry toots and huffs and puffs Edward wants to help and share Toby, well let's say-he's square (chorus x2) Calling All Engines version (chorus) All the engines are on hand, Waiting for a plane to land. Be they diesels, be they steam, All keep working as a team. Emily will now go to bed With all the rest at Tidmouth Sheds. And no one can remember when Steamies worked with Diesel 10. (chorus) The Great Discovery version (chorus) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and Edward puffs. Stanley, he's the new one there, Toby, well, let's say, he's square. (chorus) Rock and Roll version They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Red and green and brown and blue, They're the really useful crew, Down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends. (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James, is vain but lots of fun, Percy, pulls the mail on time, (Ohhh) Emily, knows her stuff, Henry, Toots and huffs and puffs, Gordon, heading down the line, Edward wants to help and share, Toby well let's say - He's square! They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, Shunting trucks and hauling freight, Down the hills and round the bends (Ohhh. Hey! Hey!) Thomas and his friends. Characters Season 8-11 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt Calling All Engines version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 The Great Discovery version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Stanley Season 12 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Henrietta * Rocky Season 13 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes Season 8-11 version: * Emily's New Coaches * What's the Matter with Henry? * Edward's Brass Band * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Gordon and Spencer * Fish * Percy's Big Mistake * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas and the Circus * Gordon Takes Charge * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Edward the Great Calling All Engines version: * Percy's Big Mistake * Fish * Calling All Engines! The Great Discovery version: * Hector the Horrid! * James the Second Best * Percy and the Left Luggage * It's Good to be Gordon * Toby's Triumph * The Great Discovery Season 12 version: * Hector the Horrid! * James the Second Best * Percy and the Left Luggage * It's Good to be Gordon * Toby's Triumph * Steady Eddie Season 13 version: * Creaky Cranky * Henry's Good Deeds * The Lion of Sodor * A Blooming Mess * Toby's New Whistle * Hero of the Rails Deleted Scenes * What's the Matter with Henry? - An alternate shot of Henry going under a pipe. * Thomas to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Thomas rolling his eyes at Tidmouth Sheds. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted scene of Toby and Henrietta passing Black Loch. Trivia * The song has been redone three times; once for the eleventh season in high definition, then for the twelfth season with CGI faces on the models, and then for the thirteenth season using full CGI. Also, in the fourteenth season, some of the footage used was slightly changed. * Another version of this song can be heard on the "A Day at the Races" game for PlayStation 2; "James is vain but never bad, Thomas, he's the cheeky lad". Goofs * In the Great Discovery version, the child's voice cracks when he/she sings "Henry toots and Edward puffs". * In the Norwegian version, it says that Edward is new in town. Gallery File:ThomastotheRescue3.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay18.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)4.jpg File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse6.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse24.jpg File:SpicandSpan16.png File:Squeak,RattleandRoll20.jpg File:Squeak,RattleandRoll33.JPG File:Emily'sNewCoaches18.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:ThomasandtheLighthouse15.jpg File:HenryandtheWishingTree3.jpg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?8.jpg File:SmokeandMirrors14.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png File:Toby'sWindmill22.jpg File:YouCanDoit,Toby!4.jpg File:Toby'sTriumph6.jpg File:ThomasandtheLighthouse4.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery147.png File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png File:CallingAllEngines68.jpg File:HerooftheRails145.png File:HerooftheRails208.png File:HerooftheRails463.png Category:Songs